


Imprecate

by seraphichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (i named her that because i like that name sue me lol), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DADA Professor Harry, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, with adopted daughter Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: It’s been thirteen years, but Harry still feels an itching sense of nervousness when he’s called to the headmistress’s office, even if he knows he’s not the one in trouble.





	

It’s been thirteen years, but Harry still feels an itching sense of nervousness when he’s called to the headmistress’s office, even if he knows he’s not the one in trouble. What he does know is it probably has something to do with the shrieking that echoed throughout the grounds only minutes earlier. And he knows it definitely has to do with Ava when he arrives and Draco is already there, seated before McGonagall.

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall says, gesturing to the unoccupied chair next to Draco and waiting for Harry to sit before speaking again. “Let’s get straight to it, then. Do either of you know the spell _sectumsempra_?”

The air in the room goes still.

“I’ll take that as a yes. By my understanding it seems to be quite a terrible curse. Miss Ava used it today in Herbology. From what I’ve gathered she was having an argument with a fellow classmate and the spell tumbled from her lips by accident.

“Thankfully,” she continues when Harry opens his mouth, “it missed it’s target, instead hitting one of the young mandrake roots the class was repotting. I assume you heard that bloody awful scream, Potter? Well, thank goodness it wasn’t old enough to kill anyone, though it did cause several corridors and classrooms of students and teachers to pass out.

“I believe Professor Flitwick will have quite the headache when he awakes from that tumble he took from his podium. And, of course, Professor Sprout herself is absolutely livid that the creature was injured, but we’ll discuss that later.

“My only question now is how she learnt it in the first place.”

Harry furrows his brows. The only book he knows of that it was ever written down in was the potions book, which was destroyed in the Room of Requirement years ago. And he knows that the few people who are aware of the spell would never repeat it, let alone teach it to Ava.

So how indeed?

“Harry talks in his sleep,” Draco pipes up.

“That’s bollocks,” Harry says defensively.

Draco gives him a tired look. “How would you know if you’re sleeping?”

“I--”

“Besides,” Draco interrupts him, “we still both have our fair share of nightmares, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

He turns back to McGonagall as he continues. “And it’s not like it was intentional. Really, anything he says is a mumble at best. I’m surprised she managed to pick it up at all.”

McGonagall is quiet for a long moment.

“I trust you will both stress to Miss Ava how inappropriate and dangerous such a spell is.”

“Yes, professor,” they answer together.

“Good. Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you are staying for dinner.”

“Oh. I--”

Harry can sense Draco’s apprehension. Even after eighth year, and multiple reassurances from Harry, Draco still doesn’t believe he’s earned the right to be back within the walls of Hogwarts. Harry knows it’s why Draco avoids visiting him during the school year as much as possible.

Nightmares don’t always disappear when you wake up.

“--I have so much work to do and--”

“This is not debatable, Mr. Malfoy. You are staying for dinner. I’ll have Mr. Filch set up a chair at the teacher’s table in the Great Hall next to Mr. Potter. Perhaps you can feed each other or some other such drivel. It occurs to me that there is no greater embarrassment for a child than open and public displays of affection from their parents. I think that, plus two week’s time in detention, will serve as decent punishment for her behavior.”

She pauses as if waiting for their approval, even though Harry knows - and he’s sure Draco does as well - that this is not up for discussion.

“Yes, professor,” they say together again.

McGonagall nods. “Excellent. Have a wonderful afternoon, gentlemen,” she dismisses.

They stand and wind their way down the stairs of the headmistress’s office. It is quiet between them as they walk, and it isn’t until halfway back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that Harry speaks.

“I’m sorry, Draco, I didn’t realize. I would never use it again. Never. I--”

Draco grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, his way of saying that it’s alright.

Harry squeezes back and sighs in relief.

“So,” he says eventually, intent on lightening the mood a little, “I was wondering...are we going to kiss at dinner, too?”

The smile Draco wears is tiny, but promising.


End file.
